Mirija
Mirija (pronounced Meer-ee-yah) is the homeworld of the Mreejan Dominion and the resting place of their seat of power, the city of Mullara (Moo-lahr-ah). The planet lies within the Aries Pi W system, and is fourth from it's sun. Planetary Surface Mirija is dominated by nine large urban sprawls that were once it's largest nations and superpowers. The end of the last global war brought Mullara to dominance over what remained of the planet, and now the planet is covered in smog so thick that it has irreversibly changed the atmosphere. The areas of non-urban environment are split between toxic cesspools, left behind by the various nuclear conflicts, that have become home to mutated and contaminated wildlife, and the vast and barren deserts that separate the major cities, their life-threatening wildlife and carbon shard rains, only broken by the occasional mining operation. Make no mistake, this planet does not want you to live here. The other city states that dominate Mreejan civlization are Smathoc (Smah-thohk), Ziroff (Zeer-ohf), Carjelus (Kahr-yeh-loos), Liac (Lee-ahk), Arteni (Ahr-tehn-ee), Russollon (Roo-soh-lohn), Zaecho (Zay-cho), Ionjis (Ee-ohn-yiss). Each of these city states has it's own sub culture, with their own sets of values and parlances, all cities speak Mullaran however, and the Mreejan government leaves no ambiguity as to who rules the planet. The City States Mullara is the dominant city state, having seized power by controlling the majority share of the food that the planet can support. The immense wealth generated through the food monopoly and plunder taken from the other cities, was immediately put to rebuilding Mullara. As a result of the new developments, Mullara has become the least shoddy and rundown of the city states. Mullara is known for it's beverages, pragmatism, and sense of efficiency in all things. The cities' population of 79 million is torn between the hard working, cynical and embittered and the brotherly well-wishers, both now focussiing on rebuilding the shattered husk of the planet and cities, whether the people there wish it or not. Smathoc was one of the last cities to fall, and also one of the most powerful throughout Mreejan history. Smathoc lies as mostly ruin, it's embittered and naturally rebellious population having their long and stubborn pride ripped from them has taken it's toll on the population. Now, Smathoc has a large Mullaran population and has become one of the more powerful city states. The cities' population of 158 million is divided between entertainment industries of various forms and other service industries. Ziroff was the ancient and bitter rival of Mullara, always inflicting horrors and receiving horrors in kind. Ziroff was one of the first cities to be defeated by Mullara, when Mullara destroyed it's food supplies. Now, Ziroff is a dour, depressing husk of a city, ruled harshly by the Mullaran administration, though despite the ancient hatreds, Ziroff has proved to be one of the fastest rebuilding cities, having a similar method of operation and sentiment with Mullara. Ziroff's population of 145 million is mixed between hard working cynical individuals, and optimists reminiscing about the days of old and showing humour and hospitality. Carjelus is home to the last of the natural wildlife, held in zoos, and reserves within the city. During the final wars leading to the Mullaran victory, Carjelus was the den of narcotics and timber, and was forced into submission through military force. Carjelus was never so prestigious as the other city states, and hadn't lost much during the invasion due to the remaining food reserves and zoos. Now, Carjelus' 317 million people live to be unnoticed by society, the gangs that used to rule the city now being actively hunted and their associates, re-educated. Liac is by far the largest city state, and was impoverished throughout history, gangs and military commanders having no less power than the governments. Being the oldest city, Liac had some of the oldest traditions of honour and literature, which remains to this day, along with some of the gangs. The difference in rule from Liacese and Mullaran was hardly felt, as society had already been seen as oppressive, the only escape being death, or services provided by the gangs. The 686 million people that inhabit the city make for inexpensive manufacturing and are as ambivalent to the new government as they were the old, with the gangs still around to offer escape. Arteni is the sister city of Mullara, and has a culture so intricate and elitest that only they themselves know all the nuances and intricacies. Artani found itself incapable of fighting off the Mullarans, and with it's food supplies destroyed throughout the raids, was forced to surrender. Arteni's 42 million people have largely integrated with Mullaran rule, and are now relatively content and are working to rebuild their city and culture. Russollon was allied with Mullara throughout the centuries and has also been at war with Mullara as often. When Mullara set about it's conquests and raids, Russollon agreed to join with Mullara when Arteni surrendered. Russollon was one of the oldest surviving cities, and now sits as a centre of learning and study. Russollon's 33 million people now work to develop scientific ways to handle the Mreejan issues. Zaecho is one of the two cities that were originally island nations. Being a neighbour of Liac, Zaecho developed a strong heritage of honour and military prowess and was known for it's Code of Two. The 66 million people of Zaecho are a superstitious people whose culture and standards are very different from those of the rest of the Mirija. The population works to produce the Mreejan's fledgling space fleets. Ionjis was another ancient sister city of Mullara whom fell shortly after Arteni's surrender. Ionjis now sits as a testament to how Mullara handles seige warfare, the city was battered from bombs and cannons. Ionjis has yet to rebuild it's infamous fleetyards, it's most powerful asset during the centuries of warfare. Ionjis' 74 million people are still embittered by Mullaran rule, and the city is known to be home to a large rebel movement who harry Mullaran military forces. Mreejan Military The Mreejan military is an elite fighting force made up of conscripts, whom are recruited at the onset of adulthood. Being trained and operating for a tour of duty equal to ten years, these soldiers are extremely well trained and have extensive experience in urban combat. Mreejan equipment is constructed from Duranthium, developed during the wars in Smathoc. Category:Mreejan Worlds